Flicker of Light
by MySoulIsOnThePages
Summary: All of her life, Belle has been striving to be one thing: normal. It's not easy when she has Dissociative Identity Disorder. When she starts working for the Town Monster, Mr. Gold, he helps her realize she is indeed not normal: she's special. Non-Curse AU.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Once Upon a Time.**

* * *

It's interesting to see how things have changed after finally being released from an asylum after 5 years. You appreciate more. Like, you appreciate how soft the sheets on your bed are after those gross, itchy ones. You appreciate how you're given a knife without asking at the dinner table.

The air is smells sweeter. The sun seems brighter. Grass greener.

Belle French noticed all of these things her first day back in the real world. But what she noticed the most was how much she'd changed.

She stood a little taller but her skin was paler. Sickly thin, but no more panic attacks. She smiled brighter, but missed a lot.

Most importantly, Lacey was gone and Belle was back.

* * *

The smell of bacon was what woke Belle up. She stretched in her bed, and opened her eyes. It took a second for her surroundings to sink in. She was in her room. Not her room at the hospital but her room. She no longer had to wake up to beige walls. She no longer had to walk on cold cement floors in too thin slippers.

She smiled at herself in the floor length mirror. Yes, it was good to be home.

She pulled on her new robe and shuffled into the kitchen, where her father was at the table eating breakfast and reading the paper.

"Morning, Papa," she said as she reached for the tea kettle. The tea was already made: Chamomile, her favorite. She poured herself a cup, and dished up a plate of bacon and eggs.

"Good morning, Belle," Moe said pleasantly, with a smile on his face. "How did you sleep?"

She sat down across from him. "It was good." A lie, of course. She had a terrible nightmare but she didn't want to tell her father that. Saying things like that was risking being shipped back to the hospital.

"Good, good," he said absentmindedly, concentrating on the paper in front of him.

She sighed. It stung, him not paying attention to her, but she was used to it. Even before, he never spent much time with her.

_Stop,_ she told herself. _Don't go back there. Here, now. Here, now._

She repeated the mantra in her head the way Dr. Hopper told her to as she took her pills. One pink one, two yellow. The first round of three she would have to take throughout the day.

There was a sharp knock at the door, making both Belle and her father jump. Moe looked at his watch and swore. "Damn. Forgot it was rent day."

He went to the door, but hesitated before opening it. He looked at Belle.

"Might want to move those," he said, nodding at her pills.

"What? Why?" she asked with a frown.

"Just do it, Belle," Moe snapped. His voice sent a chill down her spine and she quickly did what she was told, putting the newspaper over the bottle.

Once the pills were safely hiding from view, he opened the door.

"Mr. Gold!" Moe said. "You're early."

"No, actually I'm right on time," she heard a man say. "Like every month."

Belle sat up straighter at the sound of his voice, and held her breath. She knew who it was, of course. It was Mr. Gold, also known as The Town Monster, depending on who you were talking to.

"Right, right," Moe said nervously. "Give me a moment, Mr. Gold. Come in."

The man limped into view, with the help of the same cane he's always used. After 5 years, she was surprised to see he looked the same. Same brown hair streaked with gray. Same dark eyes. Same aura of power and authority. Mr. Gold was not someone to mess with or to even socialize with. No one in town knew anything about him, like his first name.

He seemed surprised to see Belle at the table, but quickly masked his features. He gave her a polite nod. "Miss French."

Moe nervously walked around the kitchen, looking for his checkbook. Belle felt a sense of fear as he walked out of her view, something she had not felt in a long time. She hadn't felt the need for her father to protect her since her mother died.

She swallowed hard. "Mr. Gold, how are you?"

"I'm well," he said with a hint of a Scottish accent. "I trust your studies went well."

Belle frowned. "Studies?"

Moe hurried back, clutching a check in his large fist. "College, Belle. For Library Science." Her father shot her a look that pleaded for her to go along with him.

"Right." She gave a fake laugh. "It was good, Mr. Gold. Thank you for asking."

Mr. Gold took the check from Moe and glanced at it. "I'll see you next month, Mr. French." He nodded to Belle. "Gooday Miss French."

She jumped up and opened the door for him. He gave her a twitch of his mouth as a thank-you. "Welcome back to Storeybrooke, Miss French," he said over his shoulder.

"Thank you, Mr. Gold," she said and shut the door behind him. She turned around to see her father glaring at her. "What?"

"Belle, what did I say about Mr. Gold?" he asked sharply.

"Don't be polite to him, apparently," she answered sarcastically, sitting back down at the table.

He shook his head at her tone. "A lot of things have changed since you've been gone, Belle, but he hasn't. He's still the Town Monster."

"He was nothing but pleasant, Papa. Maybe he isn't what everyone says he is." When her father didn't respond, she cocked her head. "Not everyone is who they appear, Papa. You know that."

Her father's face turned red. "But you've changed Belle. And he never will." He grabbed his keys. "I'm off to the shop. I've left you a twenty for lunch. I'll be back at five."

He left without giving her a hug or kiss goodbye.

"He might change, Papa," she said to the empty apartment. "But you never will."

* * *

**Author's Note: My grand return to FanFiction! Please review, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own OUAT. But you know that.**

* * *

After breakfast, and a long shower, Belle pulled her closet door open, releasing a cloud of dust in the air. Her nose tickled as she waved the dust away and peered into the closet. All of her clothes were still here, untouched, exactly as she left them. She rifled through her side of the closet, until she reached the back. There, still in its' garment bag, was the vintage prom dress she never got to wear. She started to unzip the bag, revealing the shiny gold fabric. After all these years, she was still in awe of it. It was a beautiful dress and all she wanted to do was wear it, go to prom and be normal. She furiously zipped the bag back up.

_Here, now. Here, now. _

She pulled on an old dress, hoping it wasn't terribly out of style. It was a bit baggy, but she belted it to make it fit better.

Taking a deep breath, she turned to the other side of the closet. It was unmistakably Lacey's. Tight, short, shiny, dark. It was all her.

Belle grabbed a handful of clothes and yanked them off the hangers. She emptied her closet of Lacey, piling all of her things on the bed. She didn't need them anymore.

_Throwing me away? _She heard Lacey whisper.

"I don't need them anymore. I don't need you anymore," Belle said, getting on her knees to pull out shoe boxes.

_You don't know that for sure _said Lacey.

"Yes I do." Belle wrenched the lid off a shoe box. They contained a pair of black high heels and a pack of cigarettes. Belle made to throw them in the direction of the bed but hesitated.

Lacey got arrested in these shoes. Lacey snuck into The Rabbit Hole in these shoes. They were Lacey's favorite pair.

Belle slowly closed the lid, and put them back where she found them. They were good shoes, she tried to reason with herself. She wasn't keeping them for Lacey. She might wear them one day.

_Whatever helps you sleep at night._

Belle made her way to the pile on the bed. They were all nice clothes. Not Belle's style, but who knows. She might need them for a party or something.

Belle started hanging the garments back up. Belle might wear them, but Lacey never will again. Because Lacey was gone.

* * *

It seemed like Storeybrooke was frozen in time. Nothing looked different to Belle, except maybe the trees were taller. The stores along the main drag were the same. Streetlights, cars, boats. They were unchanged.

Even Granny's Diner was the same, with Ruby putting out the sign with the specials outside.

Belle's heart leaped into her throat.

"Ruby!" She rushed across the street.

The dark hair girl straightened up and her face erupted into her trademark wolfish grin. "Lacey?!"

Belle's steps slowed. "It's Belle actually."

"Oh, Belle!" Ruby pulled her friend into a tight hug. "I've missed you so much!"

Belle breathed in the familiar scent of Ruby's perfume. "I've missed you too." She pulled back, and looked at Ruby. "Gosh, you look so different. I almost didn't recognize you without your belly button showing."

Ruby laughed. "Well, after being propositioned by Whale after the hundredth time I decided it was time to tone it down a bit."

They linked arms, and walked into the diner. Belle smiled at the scene. It felt like she was finally home.

Belle took a seat on a stool, and Ruby went to work making her an iced tea, babbling all the way.

"It was so weird how you left," Ruby said. "One day you were gone, and the next day you weren't. Your father said you went back to Australia to visit family, but I knew he was lying." She put the drink in front of Belle. "I knew you hated it there, and would never go back."

Belle fiddled with her straw. "Yeah, no. I would never go back."

Ruby eagerly nodded. "When you didn't come to prom, I knew something was up. Lacey would never miss a party, and you were so excited to wear your dress."

"Yeah, I, um…" Belle looked around, and lowered her voice. "Papa sent me away. To the hospital."

Ruby's eyes widened. "Oh, Belle!" She leaned over the counter to give Belle another hug. "You were here the whole time?"

Belle nodded, tears in her eyes.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Ruby pulled away, but held onto Belle's hand.

"It took me forever to get any kind of privileges. Lacey kept screwing it up. By the time, I got them back…" Belle trailed off. "I thought maybe, you wouldn't want to hear from me?"

Ruby frowned. "Of course, I would've. You and Lacey were my best friends."

"I'm a freak, Ruby," Belle said sharply. "And Lacey's gone. I know you liked her more than me. I didn't want to hear what you had to say about it."

"That's not true!" Ruby said. "I loved you both equally. I knew how hard it was for you, to have Lacey. If it means you're better…" Ruby took a deep breath. "Then I'm glad Lacey's gone."

_Liar _Belle heard Lacey mutter.

Belle gave Ruby a weak smile. "I'm glad too."

* * *

**AN: Who doesn't love a little Red Beauty? Thank you for all your favorites and follows everyone. I apologize if the writing seems clunky. I'm not used to writing in third person POV. More Rumbelle in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Do not own OUAT.**

* * *

After 3 iced teas, a plate of fries and millions of words, Granny reached her breaking point.

"The mayor has a new boyfriend. He's super cute," Ruby babbled." I have no idea why he-."

"Ruby!" shouted Granny from the other side of the diner. "I'm not paying you to gossip."

"But Granny!" Ruby whined, gesturing to Belle.

"No buts. These customers aren't going to serve themselves." Granny gave her granddaughter a severe look, hands on hips.

Ruby opened her mouth to respond, but Belle jumped in. "It's alright, Ruby. I have other things to do today."

Ruby frowned. "Are you sure?"

Belle gave her friend a hug. "I'll talk to you later. Promise."

She gave Granny an apologetic smile. "Thank you for the fries. I'm sorry I stole Ruby away for a bit."

The older woman's steely gray eyes softened. "You're welcome," she grunted and jerked her head towards the exit. "Now get going."

Belle laughed and waved goodbye over her shoulder as she stepped out into the sunshine.

* * *

Belle found herself walking the familiar route down to the harbor. She sat down on a bench and stared out at the water. The salty sea breeze felt good on her skin. As far as the eye could see was water, dotted with all kinds of boats.

The ocean here in Maine was different than the turquoise waters of Australia. It was gray, and more prone to mood swings. It could go from calm to choppy in a matter of minutes, but Belle liked the mystery of the waters. She liked to imagine mermaids and other mythical sea creatures dwelled beneath the surface.

Belle grew up around the ocean. Their house was just a few steps from the beach. She could sit on the sand and read for hours, listening to the sound of the surf. The waves became her lullaby after her mother died, the only thing that helped her sleep.

She could swim but preferred lying in the warm sun with a good book. Lacey, on the other hand, loved the water. She surfed, snorkeled, sailed. She tried anything and everything. The ocean was in her blood.

"Is this seat taken?"

Belle snapped out of her reverie. Mr. Gold stared at her expectedly.

Belle shook her head. "Oh, no. Go ahead." She scooted over a bit to give him room to sit.

He sat down mere inches away from her. She could detect a faint scent of expensive cologne on him.

"Beautiful day isn't it?" he asked her, staring out into the sea.

"Yes, very nice," she responded politely, beginning to feel a little uncomfortable.

They sat in silence for a few moments, taking in the view, until Gold spoke. "I confess, Miss French, I did not come down here just to exchange pleasantries. I need a favor."

"From me?" Belle asked, frowning. She did not have anything that he would need.

"I recently acquired some old books. First editions, rare. However, they are falling apart. Pages falling out." He waved his hand. "I imagine you know how to fix them."

Belle's hesitation showed, and Gold hastily said, "I'll pay you of course."

Belle shook her head. "It's not that, Mr. Gold. I just don't know how." Gold raised an eyebrow, and she remembered her father's lie from that morning. "Without the proper materials," she said quickly, trying to cover up her mistake.

"Don't worry about that. I'll have anything you need at my shop. Do we have a deal, Miss French?" Gold asked, looking at her with his amber eyes.

Belle swallowed hard. "Alright. I'll see what I can do."

Gold's mouth twitched into what Belle assumed was an almost smile. "Does tomorrow morning work for you? Or are you busy doing whatever it is young girls do these days? Gossip about boys, I presume."

Belle laughed, recalling the conversation she had with Ruby. "No, I think I got most of it out of my system. Tomorrow works fine."

Mr. Gold stood up, his business concluded. "Excellent. I'll see you tomorrow, Miss French."

Belle nodded. "Goodbye Mr. Gold."

* * *

Her father exploded when she told him of her plans at dinner that night.

He slammed down his fork. "No, absolutely not, Belle! I won't have you going anywhere near him!"

Belle gave her father a stern look. "Papa! I need the money. I'm not going to live here forever, am I?"

Moe's face was turning a dangerous shade of purple. "Then get a job at a store or at the harbor selling fish bait to tourists. Wait tables at Granny's and wear that skimpy outfit for all I care! Just don't work for that- that…" Moe struggled to find the word. "Beast! That beast!"

Belle started clearing the table. "Honestly, Papa, I have no idea why you think that of him. He was nothing but gentlemanly to me."

"You haven't heard the things I have. I heard he beat a man with his cane for looking at him funny!" Moe shook his finger. "Why would you want to be around someone like that?"

Belle bit the inside of her cheek to keep from screaming in frustration. "You can't tell what's in a person's heart until you truly know them, Papa."

Moe scoffed. "With him you can. His heart is rotten, Belle."

"Well, guess what, Papa," Belle said, putting her hands on her hips. "You don't get to decide what I do or how I feel; I do."

With that, she spun on her heel and stomped into her room, slamming the door behind her.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for all the follows, favorites, and reviews! Makes me feel all gooey inside.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own Once. **

* * *

Yawning, Belle shuffled into Mr. Gold's shop early the next morning. She spent most of the previous night crying over the argument she had with her father. She just didn't get his vendetta against Mr. Gold, who was a perfectly nice man. He was just a little rough around the edges. There was nothing wrong with him.

She also spent a few hours researching how to fix wrecked books, the reason she was here in the first place. While it looked easy in the videos she watched, she had no idea whether she could fix Gold's books.

The bell over the door chimed, signaling her entrance. She had never been in Gold's shop, but she was always curious to what was inside. She wasn't brave enough to step in by herself, and none of her friends would go in with her. Her mouth fell open as she looked around.

The shop was dim, and filled with thousands of objects of all sort. It looked like a jumble of junk, but as Belle walked around, she saw it was neatly organised. A collection of antique tea sets were guarded in a case of glass. She saw a tall grandfather clock, with a smaller matching one beside it. Hanging from the ceiling was a baby mobile with beautiful glass unicorns. The sun shone on them, projecting a rainbow prism on a golden candelabrum.

She was drawn to another glass case that held jewelry. There was an assortment of beautiful engagement rings, some tarnished bracelets that needed polishing. A silver necklace looked like something straight out of a fairytale, fit for a princess.

"See anything you like, dearie?"

Belle jumped, and pressed her hand to her chest. Mr. Gold had materialized from a backroom that Belle hadn't noticed.

She looked back down at the case. "Everything is so beautiful. I couldn't pick."

Gold walked to the other side of the case. "Looking for a wedding ring to tell your beloved to buy you?"

Belle laughed. "I would if I had one. But if I did, I'd hope he could pick one without my help."

Gold's lips twitched. "Come on back, Miss French."

She followed him back to the other room. While the front of the shop was full of beautiful objects, the back held broken items that looked like Gold tried to fix. Unfinished projects were spread out everywhere. A large desk occupied most of the space, and was piled with papers and tools.

Gold picked up a small stack of books. "Here they are."

Belle took them from him gingerly, and gasped. "This is my favorite book!"

She set down the books except for the one on top. She gently turned it over in her hands, admiring it. "_Jane Eyre. _I read it while I was gone. I loved it." She examined the other books. They weren't in bad shape, considering how old they were. "I think I can fix them. Might take a while though."

Gold nodded. "You're welcome to stay here and work on them."

Belle looked up at him. "Are you sure? Won't it be a bother to you?"

He waved away her concerns. "Not a lot of customers come in here, Miss French. You won't be a bother at all."

She smiled at him. "I'll do my best, Mr. Gold."

* * *

Almost two hours later, Belle figured she did her best. She found some heavy objects, and set them on the books to aid the drying process. She stood up, and stretched her back. She wandered into the front of the store where Gold was reading some papers. She ran her fingers along a bookshelf, and frowned at the dust.

"It's dusty in here," she said to him. "I wouldn't think a man like you would let your things look bad."

"I'm a very busy man, Miss French," he replied without looking up from his work.

She frowned. She strutted to the backroom, and found an old duster under a pile of screws. She went back to the bookshelf, and started dusting, making sure to get every nook and cranny.

"What are you doing?" Gold asked irritably.

"Cleaning," she said simply, standing on her tippy toes to get the higher shelf.

"Why?"

She sighed, and looked at him. "Because it's dirty. I'm trying to make things look nice."

He frowned. "It does look nice."

She scoffed, "You can barely see it through this dirt."

"Don't you have work to do? I don't recall hiring a maid."

She shrugged. "I'm done. I'm waiting for them to dry."

"Surely you rather be doing something else," he said, exasperated.

She went back to her work. "I don't have anything else to do. I don't have a job, and everyone I know is at work."

He shook his head. "Fine. Just try to stay out of my way."

They worked in silence for a few minutes. She stood back to admire to her work. "That looks much better." She bumped into a large object, and put her hand on it to steady it. "Is this a spinning wheel?"

She sat down on the stool next to it, and turned the wheel slowly.

"Yes." Gold came to stand beside her.

"Do you use it?" she asked him, noticing the basket of yarn beside it.

He nodded. "Every day."

"Every day? Why?"

"You're a curious thing, aren't you?" he said sharply.

She laughed. "Sorry. My mother used to give me grief about that too. 'Stop asking questions!' she used to say."

Gold went back to his work. "Your mother is a smart woman."

"Yes, she was," Belle said softly, turning the wheel over and over.

* * *

A few hours later, Belle checked on her books. They seemed to be holding together nicely. She nodded in satisfaction. She carried them to show Gold. "I think they're all better."

He studied them, and nodded. "All looks to be in order. Thank you, Miss French."

She put her coat on. "It was my pleasure, Mr. Gold. Thank you for getting me out of the house."

He handed over a few crisp bills. She gasped at the amount. "Oh, this is too much Mr. Gold."

She tried to hand some back, but he shook his head. "For the extra work you did."

She shrugged. "It was no big deal." She walked to the exit. "I'll see you later, Mr. Gold."

She was about to push the door open, when he called to her. "Wait."

Belle turned back to him curiously.

"It does look rather nice in here," he said stiffly. "How would you feel about doing some more?"

Her face broke into a grin. "I thought you said you didn't hire a maid," she teased.

"Would you be interested?" he asked her.

She cocked her head. "How about we make a deal?"

"A deal?" he repeated.

"I'll work for you, but you have to promise to not call me Miss French," she said. "My name is Belle."

He pursed his lips, and nodded. "We have a deal."

She laughed lightly. "I'll see you tomorrow then, Mr. Gold."

"I'll see you tomorrow, Miss… Belle."

* * *

**AN: Thank you for all the kind reviews. I promise you'll see Lacey soon.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own ONCE.**

* * *

Belle didn't tell her father about working for Mr. Gold. She wasn't stupid. When he asked her where she went every day, she told him she got a job at Yzmopolis, Storybrooke's lingerie shop, which Moe would never set foot in.

Over the next week, Belle developed a comfortable routine. She would get up every morning at 7AM, and then head to Mr. Gold's shop at 8:30. She would stop at Granny's for a tea to go. On her third day of work, she ordered one for Mr. Gold, which he warily accepted. She would buy him one every day after that. He would grimace at the extra sugar, but didn't say anything.

Throughout the week, not one soul stepped foot in the shop. It was nice at first, but after a while Belle craved a little social interaction. Mr. Gold was nice, but he wasn't exactly a good conversation. Belle always felt like a nuisance whenever she talked to him.

The shop wasn't as dirty anymore. The objects started to shine, polished until there wasn't a speck of dirt on them. Belle found she liked polishing things, it was comforting. It kept her mind preoccupied with things other than memories.

Belle began polishing her favorite tea set in the shop. It was beautiful white china with blue flowers carefully painted on. It made her sad that it wasn't getting any use. It deserved to go to a nice home. Maybe one day she could surprise Mr. Gold and serve him tea with it.

She was finishing up on a tea cup when the door opened. She startled at the sound of the bell overhead signalling his entrance.

She bent down to put the tea set back in the case. "Can I help you?" she called.

"I don't know, love. Can you?" The voice made her look up to get a proper view of the customer.

Her smile died on her lips. The tea cup she was holding fell to the floor. It was _him._

Same dark hair and twisted smirk. Same build, same eyes. He was older, of course, but so was she.

_Fuck, fuck, fuck _Lacey said.

He leaned on the glass case that thankfully separated them. She couldn't breathe.

"I'm looking for Mr. Gold. I need to make a deal," he said.

The voice was wrong. It wasn't Australian. It was Irish.

He was faking it. He came here to torture her some more.

"Gaston," she spat, finding her voice.

He lifted up his right eyebrow. "Wrong guy, love. Killian Jones."

"You're lying. What are you doing here?" Her cheeks were wet with tears she didn't feel fall. "You were supposed to leave me alone!" She was yelling now.

"I'm here to see Gold. I have no idea what you are talking about," her ghost said. "Is he here?"

Her breath was coming faster and faster, her panic rising. She felt dizzy.

"Belle, go to the back. I'll handle Mr. Jones." She didn't hear Gold join them. He put his hand on her back and gently pushed her behind the curtain that separated the shop.

Once hidden from view, she collapsed on the floor, hyperventilating. She left him in Australia and here he was, stalking her all the way to Maine. Like destroying her life there wasn't bad enough.

The memories of her ex overwhelmed her, and she bit back bile. She wrapped her arms around her knees, and started rocking back and forth. She closed her eyes, humming.

A pair of warm hands touched her shoulders, and her eyes flew open. She raised her hands to fight, when she noticed it was just Gold.

"It's alright, Belle. He's gone," he said gently.

"That's what they said before," she sobbed. "But now he's back."

Gold somehow managed to get her to stand. He half dragged her to his spinning wheel. She sat on the stool, and Gold brought another chair over to sit on. He started to spin.

"Just watch," he whispered.

She did was she was told. She watched the wheel turn hypnotically until her tears dried.

"You asked me why I spin," Gold said. "I spin to forget."

She nodded, but didn't say anything.

They sat in silence for a few minutes longer. "Belle," Gold said, still spinning. "That was Mr. Jones. He's a sailor, and works at the docks. He came here to pawn an old necklace."

Her throat felt dry. "It wasn't him?"

Gold shook his head. "I don't know who you thought he was, but it wasn't him."

She took a deep breath, and looked back at the tea set that was half put away. She bit her lip, remembering the fallen cup.

"I dropped your cup. I think it chipped." She sniffed. "I'm sorry."

"It's just a cup," Gold said.

They spent the rest of the afternoon in that spot, him spinning, and her watching. After a while, she began to forget.

But Lacey didn't.

* * *

**AN: A short, but important chapter. I'm sorry it took so long.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Trigger Warning: Rape. **

**Rating changed to M.**

* * *

Before her eyes were even open, she was smiling. She stretched on her bed, pointing her toes, arching her back.

Normally she hated getting up early, but today she made an exception. She stripped off her clothes as she walked to the bathroom. She turned on the shower radio, and flipped to her station. She turned the music up loud, bouncing along, and looked in the mirror.

Lacey's mouth twisted into a smirk. "I'm back."

* * *

Moe noticed right away. Maybe it was the way she walked, the slight tip toe, hips swinging. Maybe it was the way her hair was, straightened, and sprayed with half a can of hairspray. Maybe it was the short, cleavage baring dress, and the tall strappy heels.

"Oh no. Oh, no no no," Moe said. "You can't be here."

She searched through the cupboards for some coffee. It's been ages since she had a cup. "Belle had to take a little break. She'll be back later."

"Take your pills and we're going straight to Dr. Hopper," Moe said, grabbing his phone, presumably to call the red-headed psychiatrist.

"No can do," she turned to face him, giving up on the coffee. "I have to go to work. You can come along if you'd like. I'm sure I could find a bra that would fit you."

He slammed his fist on the table. "Dammit Lacey, I'm not going through this again. Now, you either go back to your cage or we're going back to the hospital. Either way, I want you gone."

She ignored him, putting on Belle's coat. "I'll be going, don't you worry." She blew him a kiss. "Bye Papa." She spat the word at him, like it was an insult.

Which it was. Moe wasn't Lacey's father; he was barely Belle's.

She was an adult dammit.

* * *

She couldn't remember what her last day was like. It was winter, she thinks. Maybe spring. Now it was warm, the sun bright, just the way Lacey liked it.

She walked briskly along the main drag. She had stuff to do today. She wasn't going to spend her first day of freedom cooped up with Doctor Hopper. No, that was Ruby's fantasy.

Ruby. She had to go see Ruby. They could sneak off together, have fun like the old days.

She took a sharp right across the street and walked quickly to Granny's. Ruby was putting the special's sign outside.

Lacey grinned. "Oh, Ruby Red!"

Ruby spun around, a grim look on her face. Only Lacey would call her that, especially in such a sing-song tone.

"Lacey." Ruby knew she should be angry, but she couldn't help it. She threw her arms around Lacey in a tight hug. "You're supposed to be gone. Where's Belle?"

Lacey shrugged. "Hiding."

"What happened?"

"Does it matter?" Lacey sighed irritably. "She couldn't handle the world today, okay? That's when I step in. You know the drill."

"But she was doing so well." Ruby frowned.

"Without me? I'm gonna pretend you didn't say that." Lacey clapped her hands. "Let's go play hooky at The Rabbit Hole."

"I can't, Lace," Ruby said, looking a little disappointed. "Granny's really been after me. I've been doing a lot of the work lately. And speaking of work..."

Lacey rolled her eyes, knowing what was coming. Ruby ignored her look and continued: "Belle has a job. You have to go do it. She can't lose it." Ruby grabbed Lacey's arm. "I mean it Lace."

"I hate cleaning," Lacey whined. "And no one ever comes in! It's super boring."

"Harass Gold, then. He does it to everyone else." Ruby walked backwards towards the diner. "I'll talk to you later! Stay out of trouble!"

Lacey gave her a half-hearted wave, biting the inside of her cheek. She stalked off towards Gold's shop, anger rising.

Images flashed in front of her eyes. Moe telling her to go back to her cage. Threatening the asylum. Ruby's unhappy face and sending her to be a good girl like Belle.

Belle.

Her anger surged, turning to fury.

Belle sent her away. Belle didn't want her anymore. Belle didn't need her anymore. Belle blaming Lacey for everything that happened with that bastard Gaston.

Belle ruining her life. Taking it away.

Well, two could play at that game.

* * *

Lacey threw open the door to Gold's shop, a full hour late. She stopped by the liquor store on her way, picking up a couple of mickeys, and promptly drained one. A couple years ago that would've just gave her a nice buzz, but after so long without a drink, she was really feeling the effects.

She stomped into the shop, wrinkling her nose at the sight of the interior. It was dim and dusty, not unlike her favorite bar, but it had a cold feeling lingering. She had no idea what Belle liked about the place. It reminded Lacey too much of the basement where Gaston…

"You're late," a terse voice cut off her thoughts. She spun to face the source, almost falling over on her high heels. It was Mr. Gold, with an unhappy look on his face.

Good. "Sorry," she lied. "I'm still a little drunk from last night."

If this surprised the old man, it didn't show on his face. "Just get to work."

She cocked her head to the side, surveying Gold. He was quite handsome, if you went for the older type, which Lacey did not. Unless they had a decent amount of money, and was willing to spend it. Gold didn't strike Lacey as the type.

Belle might like him though. The thought made her feel a bit nauseous, but that could've been the booze.

"What's your name?" Lacey asked, leaning on the counter, showing off some cleavage. "Your first one, I mean."

Gold ignored her, looking at an old receipt book.

She pursed her lips, and decided to switch tactics. Seduction wouldn't work, maybe pulling the crazy card would. "Aren't you going to ask mine?"

Gold sighed heavily. "Belle, I don't have time for this."

"Wrong!" She slapped the counter lightly. "I'm Lacey."

"Belle's evil twin, I'm guessing," he quipped, his eyebrow raised. "An excuse not to do work."

She smiled slyly. "Something like that." Lacey leaned towards him, putting her mouth next to his ear, feeling the liquor slur her words. "Belle's a freak."

Once again, he sighed, and went back to his work.

"Do you believe she's been in school all these years?" Lacey asked him.

He looked at her carefully. "No. I don't."

"She was in the asylum. She's a little…" She made a whistling noise, turning her finger around her ear. "You know."

"She as in you," he said, beginning to get the picture.

"People say you're the Town Monster," she changed the subject, wandering off to look at a box of records. "Maybe that's why Belle likes you so much. Monster and the Freak. Lovely pair."

"Don't talk about her like that," Gold said harshly. "It must be hard for her, having to deal with you."

She saw red. "Hard for her?" She scoffed. "More harder for me. Imagine living your life, and then suddenly it's gone. It's ripped away from you. That's what it's like having to deal with _her._"

He didn't respond, just slowly shaking his head. This made her angrier.

"I don't get why I get all the crap flung at me," Lacey said darkly, her fingernails digging into her palm. "I'm doing her a favor by being here. Do you know why she freaked out yesterday?"

He looked back up at her, finally meeting her eyes. "Why?"

"That guy that came in here, he looked like her ex-boyfriend Gaston." She stalked over to him, and putting her face near his. "He raped her. At a party when we were 16. And I was here to protect her! But do I get any acknowledgement? Any thank-you? No!"

His jaw fell open, eyes widening. For the first time in a long while, he was speechless.

Lacey smirked triumphantly at his reaction. Lacey never told anyone that secret, not even Ruby. Belle didn't remember the incident, waking up to the bombardment of insults. _Slut. Whore._

That's when Lacey started showing up again, to protect Belle. Lacey could take the heat, but poor, delicate Belle couldn't.

"Why did you tell me that?" he whispered.

"I'm going to ruin her life, like she ruined mine," Lacey said. "Starting now."

She stalked out of the shop, the door slamming shut behind her.

* * *

**Holy, Lacey's a hard character to write! I hope I did her justice.**

**Please leave suggestions, reviews, and criticism. This story always seems to work better in my head than on paper (screen), so guidance is always welcome.**


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own my darling Rumbelle.**

* * *

The streets of Storeybrooke were quiet and bathed in twilight. The frequently malfunctioning clock in the library tower was actually working for once. It showed the correct time: 8:15, 2 hours and 15 minutes after closing time.

Mr. Gold never really paid attention to the business hours posted in the store window though. It was his shop; he could come and go whenever he pleased. No one could tell him otherwise.

He flipped the open sign to the closed side. He was about to lock up when the front door burst open.

It wasn't Belle, he noticed with a twinge of disappointment that surprised him. It wasn't Lacey either. He couldn't say he was disappointed about that.

No, it was Moe French. Just who Gold wanted to see, he thought sarcastically.

"Mr. French," he said coolly. "Did you not notice the closed sign in the window? It looks very similar to the one in your flower shop."

His eyes narrowed. "I'm looking for…" He paused. "Belle. She was supposed to be home half an hour ago."

"And?"

He sighed exasperatedly. "Is she here, Gold?"

"No, she's not."

"Did she come into work today?"

"I have no idea what you are talking about. Perhaps you should check with Yzma," Gold said, remembering the Belle's pleas to not tell her father she worked at his shop.

"Oh, give it up, Gold," the bigger man said sharply. "Ruby told me she works here. Which will not be happening any longer. I won't allow her to work in such a toxic environment. Now, I'll ask again, did Belle come into work today?"

"No, _Belle_ did not come into work today."

His face paled at the emphasis of the girl's name. The fact made Gold smirk in satisfaction. Moe French irritated the hell out of him.

"Did..." He shifted from foot to foot nervously. "Did someone else show up for work?"

"It was only me here today. Now if you will excuse me." He pointed his cane outside, but the stubborn man didn't move.

"Listen up, Gold," Moe said. "Belle could be in trouble right now. Could you, with any shred of goodness you may have, help me find her?"

"What do you want me to do?" he said. "Whip up some sort of magic spell that will track her down? Sorry, dearie, but I'm no sorcerer."

"Fine. Don't help." Moe French stomped out of the shop, cursing Gold with every fiber of his being.

Mr. Gold tapped his foot thoughtfully. Whether he liked it or not, he did care for the young girl who wiggled into his life. Making up his mind, he quickly locked up, and got into his Cadillac. He knew exactly where Lacey was, but damned if he was going to help French. He was only doing it to help Belle.

But only because he saw a layer of dust on the blinds today. He didn't like Belle. He didn't like anyone.

* * *

She lined up her pool cue with the white ball. She aimed, breathed a silent prayer, and shot. The ball slammed into the 8 ball which went smoothly into the corner pocket.

"Yes!" Lacey exclaimed, pumping her fist.

"Damn, again?" Her opponent shook his head. "You're hustling me." He signaled for another round of drinks, on him.

She should really thank him, but she wasn't quite sure of his name. Tom? Clark? She called him Sneezy in her head.

"Another game?" Sneezy asked her, looking up at her with hopeful eyes.

It was sad, Lacey thought. Here she was taking advantage of the poor guy and he didn't even know it. It was almost enough to make her stop.

Almost.

"Rack 'em up," she grinned, and danced over to the juke box. She furiously tapped through the songs, sighing when she didn't find any to her liking.

She was too busy lamenting the music situation, she didn't even notice the bar go quiet until she heard Sneezy gasp, "Woah."

She turned away from the box and craned her neck to see what the commotion was. Then she heard a familiar tapping of a cane.

"Shit," she said quietly.

Before she could find a way to avoid Gold, he appeared beside her.

"Lacey," he said quietly. "Your father's looking for you."

"So?" She reached around him, and chalked up her pool cue.

"He's worried."

"And I don't give a shit," she said, and tossed back a shot of vodka.

He grabbed her arm, and pulled her close.

"Hey, that hurts!" Lacey tried to wriggle out of his grip, but he tightened his hold.

"I need to speak to Belle," he murmured.

"She's not here," Lacey said, frowning. "I told you that earlier."

"I need to talk to Belle," he repeated.

Lacey could feel herself getting dizzy, and felt the familiar sensation of losing control of her body. But it was different this time. Usually she _let _Belle take over, but now Belle was forcing her to leave.

I guess she did learn something at that prison, Lacey thought, and lost herself.

* * *

The first thing Belle saw was warm amber eyes. The first thing Belle heard was a Scottish accent demanding to talk to her. She noticed how tight Mr. Gold was holding her.

She smiled. "Hi."

Immediately, Gold let go of her, like she was a piece of rotten garbage. She felt a twinge of disappointment but pushed it down. She looked around at her surroundings.

Panic reached the surface. She had no idea where she was. She started wavering, and Gold grabbed her arm to keep her steady.

"Where am I?" she asked him.

"Hey, Lacey! It's your turn," a short man called to her, gesturing to a pool table.

"Lacey," she repeated the name dizzily. "No, no, no, no."

"Come on, dearie," Gold said kindly, half dragging her out of the building. "Let's get you home."

Lacey's name echoed in her head. She screwed up, badly.

"No!" Belle cried. "I can't go back to my father's. He'll send me back to the hospital!"

She started sobbing hysterically. She couldn't go back to that place. It was terrible there. She hated it.

Gold led her to a Cadillac, and gently helped her into the passenger's seat. She barely noticed, drowning in her own thoughts.

She heard the engine start, and his voice. "I'll take you back to the shop. There's a cot in the back you can sleep on."

She nodded her head, and wiped her tears. She was so upset, and a little drunk, that she didn't realize how unprofessional she was being with her boss.

At that moment she didn't care. She was just grateful he was there.

Soon, they were at the shop. Gold led her to the cot in the back. She curled up on the mattress, which seemed to be the comfiest thing in the world.

Belle was losing consciousness, and Mr. Gold tucked a blanket around her.

She grabbed his arm. "I'm so sorry," she whispered.

"For what?" Was it her drunken imagination or was he stroking her hair?

"I'm a freak." She closed her eyes, Gold's hands comforting her.

"No, you're not, dearie." She felt a feather soft kiss on her forehead. "Goodnight, Belle."

Belle drifted off into a blissful, dreamless sleep, Mr. Gold still stroking her hair.

* * *

**AN: So that wasn't my greatest, but I felt like I owed you guys a chapter. Sorry!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry for the delay. I promise the next one will be up faster. **

* * *

A familiar chime woke Belle up the next morning, her eyes flying open. She could hear a rhythmic tapping of a cane, and the smell of muffins.

The events of the previous night flew by in her mind. She was in Gold's shop.

A sour taste rose in her mouth, mixing with the already disgusting after-taste of cigarettes and vodka. She took a slow, deep breath to get rid of the nausea.

Damn Lacey, and her filthy habits.

Damn Lacey.

_Rude._

She pushed back the voice of her counter-part, and clambered not so gracefully off the cot. She quickly folded the blanket she had used, and pushed through the hanging curtain.

Gold was preparing tea in the set that Belle recently polished. She watched as he took a sip from the chipped tea cup.

"You still have it?" Belle came up beside him. "My chipped cup?"

He gave her a smile. "It has character."

She let out a tiny laugh, and took the offered cup from him.

"Did you have a pleasant sleep?" he asked her.

She nodded. "Yes, I did. Thank you, Mr. Gold. For everything. I guess I owe you."

"It was nothing," he said quickly.

"You were my knight in shining armor last night. You rescued me." His cheek's turned a faint pink. She continued, "God knows what would have happened if you hadn't come. I probably would've woken up next to Sneezy."

"What a shame that would've been," he smirked.

Belle laughed. "It would've!" She pursed her lips. "But, really, thank you. And I'm deeply sorry for what you saw. A sociopathic alter-ego is a bit more than you bargained for when you hired me."

"She, ah, had a certain… charm," Gold said, politely.

Belle wrinkled her nose. "I guess you could call it that."

"Besides," he said. "I don't imagine you'll be working for me much longer."

Belle's stomach dropped. "You're…firing me?"

"Oh, no," Gold said quickly. "Your father came by last night, and said you shouldn't work in a toxic environment. I assume you won't be back tomorrow."

She frowned, and pushed her shoulders back. "My father doesn't get to decide what I do. No one decides my fate but me."

Gold gave her an honest-to-god smile. Belle was sure it was the first time he had smiled like that, possibly ever. She found herself liking it, and made it her mission to see it more often.

"You should be going, dearie. Your father will be worried. I wouldn't be surprised if he called the police by now." Gold started cleaning up the remainder of their tea party.

"Don't worry about that," Belle said. "Sheriff Graham is quite used to us by now."

She moved to go around the counter, but Gold grabbed her arm. He frowned at her. "It's Sheriff Swan now, actually."

"Swan? What happened to Graham? Did he get transferred?"

"No, Belle," Gold said gently. "Sheriff Humbert passed away about a year ago."

She gasped. "What?"

He looked at her sympathetically. "He had a heart condition no one knew about. It was a ticking time bomb."

She pressed her hand to her mouth. "Oh my god." She stepped back from Gold's grasp, tears in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, Belle," he called after her.

She gave him a sad smile. "Me too. He was very kind to us." She took in a shaky breath. "I should go. Explain myself to Papa."

* * *

Mr. Gold was right. There was a police car outside Belle's apartment building. She quickly let herself into the building, and down the hall. The door to her home was slightly ajar. She could hear voices inside.

Belle pushed open the door, and the voices cut off. Her father was sitting at the kitchen table with two people, a man and a woman.

"Belle!" Papa jumped up from the table, and pulled her into a tight hug. "I was so worried."

She patted him on the back awkwardly. "I'm sorry, Papa."

He pulled back, and searched her face for any trace of Lacey. Satisfied, he turned to the people at the table. "She's back. Thank you for your time."

"Are you sure it's her?" The woman asked her father. She was a pretty blond whom Belle had never seen in her life. She had the tough look of a woman who took nothing lying down. The badge clipped to her belt introduced her as the sheriff.

"You must be Sheriff Swan." Belle offered her hand. "I'm Belle. I promise."

A small smile appeared on the woman's face, and she shook Belle's hand. "Emma. This is my partner, David Nolan."

A light went off in Belle's head. She had heard that name before. She squinted at the man. "Do I know you? Your name seems familiar."

David frowned. "I don't think so. First I've heard of you."

Belle cocked her head, turning David's name over in her mind. "Have you spent some time at Storeybrooke Hospital?"

David laughed. "If by spent some time you mean coma patient, than yes."

Belle's eyes lit up. "Yes. I remember hearing the nurses talking about you. How exciting and handsome you were."

"I'm glad my reputation precedes me. Nice to meet you, Belle," David said, clapping a hand on her shoulder.

"You as well, Officer Nolan."

"David, please." He followed Emma to the door. "I'm glad you're fine, Belle. Have a good day, Moe."

Belle's father showed them out, shouting a quick thank you after them. He shut the door, leaving him and Belle alone in the apartment.

She swallowed hard, nervous at what was going to happen next.

Moe looked at her. "Sit down, Belle."

She did what she was told, taking a seat in David's recently vacated spot at the table. Moe sat down across from her.

He sighed. "I don't know what to do with you, Belle."

"I'm really sorry, Papa," Belle said quickly. "It won't happen again, I promise. Just please don't send me back there again." She dug her nails into her palm to slow the tears that were building.

"What else am I supposed to do? Doctor Hopper said you were fine. You said you were better. I believed you," Moe said, shaking his head. "She was supposed to be gone."

"I'm sorry," Belle whispered.

"I'm calling Doctor Hopper. We'll see what he recommends. If that means another stay in the hospital, then so be it. If not, we need to make some ground rules."

Belle sat up straighter. "Like what?"

"No more lying, for one," Moe said. "Two: no more at Gold's."

"But, Papa!" Belle exclaimed.

"I mean it, Belle. This wouldn't have happened if you weren't working there."

"You don't know that."

"I do! He must've done something to you for Lacey to come back!"

Belle jumped up from her seat. "He didn't do anything!"

Moe clenched his teeth. "Belle, if you go back there, I don't care what Hopper says. I will send you straight back to the asylum."

The words hit Belle like a ton of bricks. She managed to find her voice, "I know you don't think so, Papa, but Gold's heart is true. And yours? Yours is rotten."

She spun on her heel, and stomped to her room. She slammed her door, making it rattle in its frame. Belle didn't care how childish she was acting. Her father was being unfair, and selfish.

He didn't care about Belle or her happiness at all.

* * *

**AN: Thank you for all the kind reviews, as well as the follows and favorites. It makes my day when I see them :)**

**Hope you enjoyed!**


	9. Chapter 9

Belle watched the second hand move around the clock. She slowly petted Doctor Hopper's dog, who laid on the couch beside her. The weight of his head on her lap was comforting. Belle only half-listened to Archie, who sat across from her in a leather chair.

She didn't want to be here. She wanted to be anywhere but here. Archie was nice, of course. He was one of the kindest people Belle had met, but he also held her fate in his hands. Or in his pen. It would only take a couple dashes of ink to send her back to the hospital. She trembled at the thought.

After yelling at her father, Belle laid across her bed, sobbing. She hated her father with every ounce of her body at that moment. He had never understood Belle; never even attempted to understand. He treated her like she was just some silly, little princess and he was the king.

She missed her mom. She missed her mom's hand stroking her hair when she was upset. She missed her mom's hugs. Her singing voice. If she was still alive, Mama would be sitting beside her on this couch instead of Pongo. She would never even consider putting Belle back into that dungeon.

"Belle? Belle, are you listening?"

Archie's words pulled her into the present.

She gave him an innocent smile. "Of course."

He shook his head, a slight smile on his face. "Nice try. What are you thinking about?"

She sighed, and readjusted her skirt. "How I don't want to be here."

"That's a natural reaction," he nodded. "You've had a hard couple of days, Belle. I don't blame you for being afraid."

"I don't want go back there," she said quietly.

"I know you don't. And I don't think you will."

Belle peered up at him hopefully. "Really?"

"Really." He smiled. "One incident doesn't render you unstable."

She smiled widely. "Thank you, Doctor Hopper."

"However, I would like to know what caused Lacey to come back." He tapped his pen against his lips. "Can you tell me about that?"

She fidgeted uneasily. "I don't know what to say."

"Did something happen?"

"I don't know."

"Did someone say something?"

"I don't know."

"Did you see anything?"

"I don't know!" Belle raised her voice. "She just showed up!"

"Okay, okay." Archie raised his hands as if surrendering.

Belle took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, Archie. I don't know what happened, and I'm getting tired of talking about it."

He wrote something down on his clipboard. "That's fair. What would you like to talk about?"

She smiled. "Isn't that your job?"

He laughed. "Fine." He looked out the window across the street to Granny's Diner. "I know you're friends with Ruby."

"Yes. She knows about Lacey," Belle replied.

"Good. Were you friends with anyone besides Ruby?" He asked her. "I don't recall you talking about anyone else."

"I had some. Not close ones, they didn't know about Lacey. But we hung out," she said. "I haven't seen them since I got out."

"Perhaps they're busy," Archie supplied. "Can you tell me who they are?"

"Um, there was Ariel Waters?" Her friends name came out like a question. Archie nodded at her to continue. "And Faye Green. Those two and Ruby and I."

"Ah, well, they aren't ignoring you intentionally, Belle." Archie shifted in his seat, and took a sip of tea. His mug had Jiminy Cricket on it. Belle always thought of it as odd. "Ariel's at college right now. The year is almost over, she should be back soon. As for Miss Green... Last I heard she tried to join the convent."

Belle laughed. "Faye? A nun?"

"As you can probably assume, it didn't happen."

Belle was still laughing. The thought of her rebellious pixie-like friend in a nun's habit was too much.

"But besides them? Anyone else you could talk to?" Archie asked her.

She stared at the ceiling thoughtfully. "In the hospital, there was a man who sat with me during free time. Well, when he was there. You know Jefferson right?"

Archie gave her a sad smile. "Yes, I do."

Belle sat up straighter. "You do? Is he alright? Is he still there?"

"Well, I shouldn't say... But, yes, Jefferson is still there."

Belle played with Pongo's ear. "Do you think I could go visit him? No one ever came to see him."

"That might be nice, Belle." Sometimes Archie was amazed at the kindness his patient could show. Once, at the psychiatric ward, he witnessed Belle reading to an older man whose eyesight was going. She was always the first to volunteer to help with any task. Even Lacey had a kind streak, lending her sweater to a younger girl.

He checked the clock, and noticed the hour was almost up.

"Before our time's gone, I have one last question for you, Belle." She leaned forward curiously. "Do you like working for Mr. Gold?"

The question took her by surprise. Her father must have filled Archie in on the last few days over the phone this morning. "Of course!" She exclaimed, but then back-pedaled. "I mean, it's not perfect. He can be grumpy, but he's good to me. He didn't even yell at me when I accidentally chipped a tea cup."

The memory brought a smile to her face, while a look of surprise flashed across Archie's face.

"He wasn't upset?" He gaped.

She laughed at his expression. "I thought he would be too. But, yes, I do like working for him." Her face darkened. "Although, I guess I won't be any longer."

"Is there anywhere else you'd consider?"

"There's not many options around here. I could always ask Ruby, but I think Granny's is full," she said in a disappointed tone.

"What about the library?"

She smiled. "Papa has been telling everyone I went to school to be a librarian. And I do love books."

The red-head smiled at her remark. "It's closed at the moment. But, perhaps you could ask Gold to re-open it."

"Mr. Gold owns it?" she asked him.

Archie nodded. "So, you could still work for him, and it should satisfy your father's wishes."

Belle smirked at her therapist's cleverness.

It was the perfect solution. She would still be around Mr. Gold, who she had taken a liking to, and a sense of loyalty. She would also be out of the so-called "toxic environment", which would make her father happy.

Not to mention, she would be around her one true love: books.

* * *

**AN: Apologies for the filler chapter, but it's a little more background on Belle. Also, a few mentions of some familiar faces :) Can you guess who Faye Green is?**

**Thank you for all the love! Sending it straight back to you. Have a lovely weekend!**


End file.
